Hunger Games: Fandom Style!
by Molly-Pond-Holmes
Summary: 12 characters from 4 different worlds have been chosen to compete in the games for no reason at all then the host was bored and wanted to play! But the host didn't come on his own either. Who's really in charge here? Characters from Sherlock, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Supernatural! Each chapter you get to decide who lives and who dies so please read and review!
1. The Competitors

**Doctor Who characters: before Angels Take Manhatten**

**Harry Potter characters: Not long after Deathly Hallows**

**Sherlock characters: After His Last Vow (DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN HIS LAST VOW!)**

**Supernatural characters: I have only seen 10 episodes of this show so far so it doesn't matter where you want to have them be. Sorry if I don't get them right! **

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hunger Games: Fandom Style! I am your host James Moriarty! Lets welcome our competitors from the Harry Potter fandom: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger!"

As Moriarty said the names they each appeared in the arena and went to grab their wands which had been taken from them.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Harry asked.

"Next we will have the Doctor Who Fandom: The 11th Doctor, Amy Williams, and Rory Williams!"

Like before each appeared in the arena but in a different spot than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The Doctor went to get his Sonic but it had been taken from him.

"What's going on Doctor?"

"I don't know. It seems like this place is outside your universe though. I can't seem to call the TARDIS or anything.

"Next we have the Sherlock Fandom: Sherlock, John Watson, and Mary Watson!"

John went to grab for his gun but it had been taken from him, "Where are we?" He asked Sherlock.

"I have no idea." Sherlock said confused.

"Lastly is the Supernatural Fandom: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Castiel!"

"What's going on here? Who are you and what do you think you are doing just teleporting us somewhere without our consent?!" Dean said sounding annoyed and angry.

"Sorry!" Moriarty said not sounding sorry at all.

"What's going on!" John yelled out.

"Well I was brought here for some reason, and I thought since i just revealed to everyone that I was alive, I would have a little fun and bring you all here too to fight to the death!"

"Why would we want to do that?" Harry asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN! How about if know one dies in the next hour I will have something from one of your worlds come out and try and kill you each hour. That way it won't be so boring."

"Why are we taking orders from you Moriarty?" Sherlock said angrily.

"Because I'm in charge of the controls! In 1 minute the gates will be lifted and you will all be released to either kill each other or make friends with each other if you want to be boring." Moriarty said annoyed.

"What do we do?" Mary asked.

"I guess we just talk to everyone and hope they don't kill us." John said.

"Oh and I forgot to mention. Once I have opened the gates, your weapons will be in the middle for you to take along with a few other things." Moriary said.

"Great." Dean said.

The countdown on the clock suddenly started beeping. 10 more seconds.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gates were opened.

* * *

**Who do you want to die first? Vote for your least favorite or whoever you think is the weakest! **


	2. Strengths and Weaknesses

**If I don't get any votes I will be the one to choose and you may not like the one I choose. So get to voting who you want out! :)**

**I will not be killing anyone in this chapter yet since I have not gotten any votes and I only started 2 days ago. **

**Also I would like to change something from the last season of Sherlock, Mary will not be pregnant because I don't want to kill someone that is pregnant in case she gets voted out. Everything else has happened though.**

* * *

As the doors were opening Moriarty mentioned something else, "Oh and I forgot to mention before, If you have any kind of power that stops you from dying like regeneration coughDoctorcough, or your an angel coughCastielcough, that has been taken from you so now you can actually die like an actual human.

"What happens if we die?" John asked.

"Then you die. That's the end of you." Moriarty laughed. "Not really though. You stay dead until the game is over. But you will remember what it feels like to die, which I don't think you would want the pleasure to find out. Especially if it is a bad death."

Everyone just stood there for a minute thinking about what he had just said before Moriarty interrupted, "Get going! The game has started! The Game is On Sherlock! The creatures will be coming for you in an hour so load up!"

Everyone quickly went to the pile in the middle of the arena and grabbed the weapons that had been taken from them. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver and Rory and Amy grabbed their own weapons, John grabbed his gun and ran back over to Mary and Sherlock who already had guns of their own (Sherlock got a random gun from the pile since he isn't allowed his own in the flat). Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their wands, and the Winchesters and Castiel grabbed a bunch of weapons that were and weren't their own. After everyone had gotten their own weapons they all gathered in a circle to talk strategy.

"First of all who will be the leader?" Hermione asked.

"I will." Both The Doctor and Sherlock said at the same time before looking each other up and down.

"I am a high functioning sociopath that has killed a man, I am the only consulting detective in the world, I can tell what kind of person you are from just looking at you, and I have tricked my best friend into thinking that I was dead for 2 years to keep him safe."

"Impressive, but I am a 1,000 year old alien from space called the Doctor, I travel the universe in a box called the TARDIS. I am a mad man with a box, and I have killed my own race because of a war."

Sherlock stared at the Doctor for a whole minute before he sighed, "Your in charge."

"Thank you. Now who has had the most experience with weapons?"

"We are." Dean said.

"What do you do?" The Doctor asked.

"We are monster hunters. We hunt anything that is Supernatural to us."

The Doctor looked at them suspiciously, "Only kill the creatures that are set on us, I don't like people with weapons but we will need them for this.

"We understand." Sam said.

"Anyone else?"

"Me." Mary said.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an ex-assassin"

"Same rules for you as the boys." The Doctor said.

"Right." Mary said.

"Okay. Onto the next topic. Names and what you are best at or what you do for a living also what your weakest with so others can help you in case you are put in that kind of emergency. I will start, I am The Doctor and I can do anything you need me to do. My weak link is weapons and killing other people just because. I only kill in dire emergencies."

"I am Sherlock Holmes, as I said before I can tell who anyone is just by looking at them, I am the most smartest human you will ever meet, and I know Moriarty. My weak link is if anything happens to John and Mary I will hunt you down and kill you. I have done it once and I am not afraid to do it again. Another is drugs."

"I am John Watson, I am used to be a Doctor in Afghanistan so I am good in medical and good with a weapon. My weak point is Mary. I don't know what I would do without her or Sherlock for that matter."

"I am Mary Watson. As I said before I am an ex-assassin so I'm not afraid to shoot to kill, and I am smart. I can even outsmart Sherlock. My weak point is John. Anything happens to him and I will kill you."

"I am Amy Pond, I am Scottish, I am smart and I know how to shoot a gun. My weak point is Rory and the Doctor."

"I am Rory Williams or Pond I guess. I am a 2,000 year old Roman in 1 timeline and I still know how to fight like one. My weak point is Amy."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. The Winchesters didn't really want to speak yet and Harry and his friends were whispering to each other.

"What are you talking about over there?" Amy asked.

"If we are allowed to tell you everything about ourselves or not." Hermione said worriedly.

"I think it's fine. The Doctor said before that we aren't even in our own universe. We won't ever see these people again anyway." Harry said.

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

"I'll start." Harry said turning to everyone. "I'm Harry Potter and I'm a Wizard."

"What?! Sam!" Dean said.

"No Dean."Everyone else was quiet, waiting for Harry to continue.

"You aren't scared or surprised?" Ron asked.

"I think we are all pretty used to the supernatural by now." Amy said laughing.

"Sherlock has met an alien. I think he is broken." John said laughing.

"Ha ha ha." Sherlock said to John mockingly.

"Please continue, we don't have much more time." The Doctor said.

"Okay. Well I'm a Wizard, I have died twice from a killing curse but came back to life, I have defeated a dark wizard, and I have stopped a war. My weak point is my friends, hurt them and I come after you."

"I am Ron Weasley, I am a Wizard and I am very loyal to my friends. My weak point is my friends, girlfriend, and family. Hurt them and I come after you."

"I am Hermione Granger. I am a Witch and the cleverest in my class. I love to read so I know a lot of history and magic. My weak point is my friend and boyfriend."

Everyone was now quiet, waiting for the Winchesters to start.

"I am Dean Winchester. I can use any weapon given to me and I know a lot about different kinds of myths and how to defeat them. My weak point is Sam and Castiel. If you hurt either of them I will not think twice before killing you."

"I am Sam Winchester. I can use any weapon given to me but I know less than Dean with them. I know more about myths though. My weak point is Dean and Castiel."

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord, I can fly, and I can use a lot of weapons. My weak points are the Winchesters and since I'm in this game I guess I can actually die."

"Okay. Now onto business. We need to find a good place to hide before the creature is set on us. Once we know what it is, we can plan on how to defeat it using our strengths and knowledge on the creature. We only have 15 minutes so lets go." The Doctor ordered.

Everyone agreed and they were out. As they walked they noticed that the arena seemed like a maze with spots where you could hide if needed. There was ponds for drinking and food scattered about.

"I hate mazes." Harry said.

"Something bad happen to you in a maze?" Rory asked?

"Yeah, I-"

"Obviously you lost someone close to you while you were playing a game you didn't want to play. But how?" Sherlock asked.

"I was about to tell you." Harry said surprised by what Sherlock knew."

"He does that a lot. You will get tired of it after a while." John said.

"As I was saying. I was put in a game by someone that wanted to kill me. The last challenge was a maze and I was about to tie with someone else. But as we grabbed the cup to win, Voldemort, the man who had been trying to kill me since i was a child came back and killed Cedric. I got out in time but Cedric was gone and everyone thought I was crazy."

"Wow. You must have had a really rough childhood. How old were you?" Amy asked worriedly.

"15. Only 17 year olds were supposed to be allowed to play though."

"Only 15!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm 17 now and I've seen a lot worse."

"Wow." Rory said.

"I've found a spot!" The Doctor said from up ahead.

"Great. Just in time too." John said looking at the clock.

"Greetings everyone! I can tell you are not going to be killing each other anytime soon so now is the time to let the mysterious first creature out!"

As he said this they head a door opening and the first creature was released.

"Oh no." The Doctor said worriedly, "I was afraid of this."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because. I know what the first creature is. I can hear them from here."

"I can hear it too. What are they?" Castiel asked.

"Daleks."

* * *

**Review and tell me who you want or think should die first! Doesn't matter what monster it is. The Dalek could kill anyone.**


	3. The First To Die

**Keep voting for who you think should be picked to go next in your reviews! **

**If I don't get enough reviews each chapter I will go with what the first reviewer has says. **

**200 views! Thanks for reading my story! Now I need some of you to review! :)**

* * *

"Daleks? What are Daleks?" Ron asked.

"They are the creatures that I fought in my war. It got so bad that I had to destroy my own people. These creatures show no mercy and will kill you at the first sight. I have almost died more times than I can count because of them."

"What are they saying?" Castiel asked.

"Exterminate." The Doctor said shivering.

"Let's get out of here. I want to wait as long as possible and fight as hard as we can before someone dies." Harry said.

"The Dalek won't stop until Moriarty calls it back. I don't know how he could do that but he can." The Doctor said getting up, "Lets get moving again. It won't take long for the Dalek to find us."

As they were walking and The Doctor and Castiel were listening in case the Dalek got closer everyone was talking to each other when Harry suddenly thought of something from earlier.

"Sherlock. How did you know that something bad happened to me when I saw the maze?" Harry asked. Everyone else suddenly became quiet because they wanted to hear this too.

"I look for small things in a person and what they carry around with them to know most of their life." Sherlock said, "I know that you have lived with relatives that never cared for you your whole life because your parents died, you are an only child, you got that scar when you were younger somehow because of that man you were talking about earlier, you had to grow up quickly so you never really had a normal childhood, and you care more about the people around you than yourself."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Sherlock surprised that he knew all that.

"Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked,smiling because he knew he had it all right.

"Yeah, but my parents didn't just die, they were killed by the wizard that was trying to kill me."

"Ahh, they were murdered." Sherlock said trying to hide his smile, but not succeeding because John was glaring at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry said sadly.

"Could you do that to all of us?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Quiet! The Dalek is coming closer!" Castiel said.

"Later." Sherlock said turning to Ron.

As everyone got quiet they could all start hearing the Dalek.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"It's getting closer! We need to hide!" Ron said.

"Hiding won't help now. We need to fight. Get out your weapons. Aim for the eye stalks if you have a gun." The Doctor said while getting out his sonic screwdriver.

As everyone else got out a gun Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and got out their wands.

"I can't wait to find out what those do!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Don't worry. Doesn't seem like you will have to wait long now." Hermione said smiling at the Doctor's excitement.

The Dalek was right around the corner now, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Everyone at the ready!" The Doctor ordered.

The Dalek rounded the corner and everyone fired their guns but it didn't stop the Dalek.

"Why isn't this working? Our guns work on any type of creature!" Dean said angrily.

"Dalek's have shields around their whole bodies but the eye stalks! Thats why I told you to aim for those!" The Doctor shouted at Dean.

"Listen to him!" Sam yelled at Dean.

Dean nodded and started aiming more carefully.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

This caused the Dalek to shoot back a little but not enough to do much damage.

"Impressive. You actually moved it. That was also really cool! You really are wizards!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Yep!" Harry said.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled pointing towards Harry who quickly moved out of the way of the shot.

"Reducto!" Ron yelled.

This caused part of the armor to break and the Dalek to get mad.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled pointing towards Ron.

"NO!" Hermione said pushing Ron out of the way of the shot and taking it herself.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed picking her up.

The Dalek, now finished with its orders started leaving.

"No!" Harry yelled. He started running after the Dalek but the Doctor stopped him.

"You can't do anything! She's gone and killing it won't do anything!"

"I know. But she always stayed by me" Harry said to the Doctor before going over beside Ron and dropping to his knees.

"I was going to tell her how much I loved her." Ron cried to Harry.

"I think she already knew." Harry said sadly.

"She sacrificed herself, for me. Her stupid boyfriend who didn't realize he loved her until only a few days ago." Ron said before dropping his head and crying while Harry tried to comfort him.

* * *

**:'( I really didn't want to kill Hermione off so quickly. **

**Vote for who you think should die next! If you want you can also vote for the next creature to come in too! **

**If there are any Supernatural creatures you would like me to do just tell me. I have only seen a few episodes so far so I will have to do some research before I write about them. **

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it so far! **


	4. The Second Creature

**Vote for who you think should go next!**

* * *

"Boys. Its time to go. It's not safe here." The Doctor said sadly.

Harry nodded sadly and picked Ron up, "We have to go."

Ron looked at Harry then back to Hermione, "We can't just leave her there."

"She will be picked up. We can't really do anything else other than back away from her so that she can be picked up." The Doctor said.

Ron nodded and backed away slowly. Once he was far enough away Hermione was picked up and carried away.

"At least she doesn't have to go through any more of this." Ron said.

"We can do something about this. One of will live and they can make sure Moriarty pays for doing this to all of us." Dean said.

"Your right." Ron said walking back to the group, "Let's go."

The Doctor nodded and everyone started walking only to stop when Moriarty's voice came over the arena.

"You have 30 minutes before the next creature is released. Hope you are ready!" Moriarty said laughing.

"I'm just hoping we don't have to deal with a creature that has already killed us." Dean said continuing to walk again.

"Wait so you've died before?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Sam and I have died and come back more times than we can count."

"Same for me." Rory said.

"You have? Has everyone here died at least once?" Dean asked everyone.

"I've faked my death for 2 years and apparently so has Moriarty. I have also been shot and actually died for a few minutes but brought myself back." Sherlock said.

"I still don't understand how you did that. I thought I had definitely killed you. But I'm glad I didn't." Mary said.

"I've almost died countless times because I have to keep Sherlock safe from having murderers try to kill him." John said with Mary agreeing.

"My species are Time Lords and we have this thing where if we are injured so bad that we are going to die we instead regenerate. I'm number 11." The Doctor said.

"When I started traveling with the Doctor I was erased from the universe so I didn't exist, I became a Roman for 2,000 years and then the Doctor reset the universe and I was normal again. Before that I was turned to dust but that was in a dream reality so it wasn't actually real, and I drowned but a Siren saved me from dying and Amy did CPR." Rory said.

"When Rory was turned to dust in the dream I crashed a crashed a car into a house which killed me and the Doctor in that dream. That's about it." Amy said.

"When I was 1 I almost died when Voldemort used the killing curse on me that was supposed to kill me but didn't. Then just a few days ago he used the killing curse again and I was dead for about 10 minutes but I decided to come back." Harry said sadly.

"I'm an angel so I have already died." Castiel said.

"Wow. Aren't we just little rays of sunshine." Dean said.

"We all need to be very careful since some of us have gotten off more than once without dying." The Doctor said worriedly.

"I agree." Sam said followed by everyone else. As everyone continued walking they all started making small talk again until someone asked Sherlock if he could deduce someone else.

"Sure. Let me see, who should I pick next?" Sherlock said to himself looking everyone over. He finally stopped and pointed at Amy.

"You have been waiting for the Doctor your whole life. Ever since you were a child. You were born in Scotland but live with family in a little town in Leadworth, England and you never lost your Scottish accent. Other than that you confuse me with your childhood. It's almost as if you have lived 2..." Sherlock stopped talking for a couple seconds trying to figure more out before continuing on, "Traveling with the Doctor changed you and Rory, you got married after you started traveling, you have had a child but something happened which cause the child to become separated from you, and you loved the danger of your travels. But you decided to start taking breaks between your travels with him. The way you look at the Doctor confuses me too. You look at him and its like a lost love, but then its like you change your mind and find it disgusting..." Sherlock stopped, waiting for Amy to reply.

"Wow. Your almost as good as the Doctor. I have lived 2 lives. One where my parents didn't even really exist and I lived with my aunt and another with my parents. The second happened after the Doctor reset the universe. You should be confused on what I think of the Doctor. Sometimes I'm even confused. He just swooped in and took me traveling and It was hard to not have feelings for him. But my daughter was kidnapped from me and grew up alongside me without me knowing. She is the same age as me and is the wife of the Doctor. That means the Doctor is my son-in-law. Now do you understand why I find it disgusting sometimes?"

Sherlock and everyone else looked at Amy and Rory surprised by how crazy their life was.

"Yes." Sherlock was finally able to say.

"I think you have passed me and Sammy with your family is crazier than mine category." Dean said.

"Great." Amy said laughing along with everyone else.

"I don't like this laughing and having fun!" Moriarty said suddenly coming over the arena, "You have 10 minutes!"

"Awesome." Dean sighed.

"We need to find another hiding spot until we know how to defeat the monster." The Doctor said.

After a lot of searching around they finally found a good enough hiding spot for all of them, with just 1 minute to spare.

"I hope your NOT ready! Because the creature is being released!" Moriarty's voice yelled over the arena.

"Can you hear it?" Harry asked the Doctor.

"Not yet." The Doctor said trying to listen for any sign of noise coming their way when suddenly everyone heard a very loud howl.

"Oh no." Harry said looking at Ron with wide eyes while Dean looked at Sam.

"What is it?" Mary asked worriedly.

"Werewolf."

* * *

**Okay so I know I said that I wasn't going to have any Supernatural creatures but I wanted it to be a werewolf from Harry Potter and I checked and of course there are Werewolves in Supernatural. **

**I'm guessing they are different though since all the pictures I have seen for Supernatural it only seems like the eyes and teeth change for their features. So these Werewolves will be only Harry Potter Werewolves. :)**

**Please keep voting for who you want to go next! I have already decided on the next person to go from your comments so the next chapter should be out in a few days or even less! :)**


	5. The Goodbye

**Keep voting on who you want to go next!**

**Also I don't swear and I feel like John and the Winchesters would swear a lot in this story so if you feel its needed just put swear words in your head wherever you feel its needed. lol :)**

**200 views! Thanks for reading my story everyone!**

* * *

"WEREWOLF?!" John whispered loudly.

"Yes John. A Werewolf is-"

"I know what a Werewolf is!" John yelled at a smirking Sherlock, "And this is not funny!"

"Sorry."

"Why are Werewolves even real?! By the looks of it, apparently they are real in 2 of these worlds!" John said.

"John. Try to calm down." Sherlock said.

"Why should I try to calm down?! How are you supposed to kill or even defend yourself against a werewolf?

"We would need silver bullets." Dean said.

"It depends on what kind of werewolf it is though." Harry said, "In our world you can't kill a werewolf with silver, It just stops the bleeding after a serious attack."

"Great. Now we have to wait until we are by the werewolf to know if we can kill it or not!" John said.

"We can still try and use guns to slow it down." Harry said, "But we would need an Animagus to be even close to being able to fight it and I have only just started learning, I'm not even close to finishing."

"Great. Well since we don't know who's world this Werewolf is from yet. Why don't I teach everyone how to kill a Werewolf using silver bullets? You have to make sure to to aim very precisely at its heart or it will take a lot longer to die. This Werewolf is most likely aiming to kill and not turn you so you have to be quick and stay out of the way of it. Who here knows how to aim perfectly and never miss your target?"

Mary stepped forward determinedly.

Dean looked at her, "Prove it."

"I will need a quarter." She said smiling.

Sherlock took one out and showed everyone that it was whole, then threw it up in the air. Mary quickly shot the quarter and picked it up to show a hole through it.

"Impressive." Dean said surprised, "I bet your days of being an assassin were easy."

"They were." Mary said.

"So, are you fine with helping me and Sammy fight this thing if it's from our world?"

"Yep."

"Mary, you can't do this, I can't loose you." John said worriedly.

"It's fine John. I can do this. I can't have you worrying about me anymore." She said before kissing him on the lips.

"If your sure. I will fight this Werewolf too. I'm a good shot."

"I know you are. But someone needs to be here for Sherlock if one of us goes." Mary said smiling at Sherlock who smiled at them.

"I guess your right." John said laughing before turning serious again, "But please be careful."

"I will." She said kissing him again then turning back to the Winchesters to get a gun.

"Lets go." Dean said, We all need to see what kind of Werewolf we are dealing with."

Everyone started walking with the Winchesters, Castiel, Harry, and Ron in the front. As they got closer and closer to the Werewolf they became more and more nervous. When it seemed like they were only a few hundred feet from it they stopped and decided that Dean and Harry would go ahead to see it.

Dean and Harry silently walked through the maze until they could hear the Werewolf breathing, Dean looked around the corner first and swore, he then let Harry look and they both silently went back to the group.

"It's from my world." Harry said.

"Great. That's just great. What are we supposed to do now?" John asked worriedly.

"Fight as hard as you can, use your guns to slow it down, me and Ron will use our guns. We have never killed a Werewolf before so I'm sorry in advance." Harry said sadly.

"If Hermione was here she would have know all about a Werewolf and what to do." Ron said sadly.

"I know but we need to focus Ron." Harry said.

"Okay. Anyone that doesn't have a weapon stay behind everyone else." Ron said.

Everyone stared at The Doctor who looked at all of them sadly, "I'm not happy about any of this. I don't want to kill these creatures, but I know there is nothing we can do for them. Give me a gun." He said sadly but determinedly.

Dean handed the Doctor a gun. "Thank you."

"Be careful Doctor." Amy said.

"I will." The Doctor said.

At that moment everyone heard a very loud howl.

"It can smell us. Get ready to shoot!" Dean said quickly.

Everyone got into position just in time as the Werewolf turned the corner and saw them.

"Shoot!" Dean yelled.

Everyone started shooting as fast as they could but it was only slowing the Werewolf down a little.

Mary was the first to shoot one of the silver bullets. This caused the Werewolf to get pushed back a little and get really mad, it started moving faster towards the group.

"Don't shoot any more silver bullets! It just makes it more mad!" Sam yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

This caused the Werewolf to fall onto its back. It quickly got back up and walked even faster towards the others growling as it came.

"Keep shooting! Slow it down!" Dean yelled, "Use Silver bullets too! I don't think it matters anymore!"

Mary quickly got out the gun with silver bullets and shot again. This time the Werewolf only stopped a little before running towards them again. It now had its eye on Mary and no one else.

"Great. I've pushed it too far." Mary sighed.

"No!" John yelled running to get to Mary before the Werewolf could. But Sherlock stopped him before he could get far.

"Thank you John, you have truly been the most best friend ever."

"What?" John asked confused.

"I'm not letting anything get between you and Mary. I have already told you this. My last vow is about to be fulfilled. I'm sorry for doing this to you again."

"What? NO! SHERLOCK don't you dare!"

Sherlock looked away from John and quickly pushed Mary out of the way and into John's arms.

The Werewolf hit Sherlock's chest square on, knocking him back 5 feet and knocking him out cold. It seemed like the Werewolf decided that that was enough and left to go back to its cage.

"SHERLOCK!" John screamed running to Sherlock's body and taking his pulse. It was very weak but he was still alive.

"Sherlock, please wake up." John whispered before breaking down. Mary came up behind him and held on to him.

"Don't cry over me yet. I'm not dead yet." Sherlock joked opening his eyes weakly.

"Why did you do that Sherlock?"

"I told you. I vowed to keep you safe and that's what I did. Just don't let my death be in vain." Sherlock said wincing.

"Thank you." Mary said sadly.

Sherlock smiled at Mary, "No problem. Just keep John safe for me."

"Will do." Mary said before leaving John alone with Sherlock.

"And John. Before I die-"

"Please don't say that" John whispered.

"No. I have to do this... Before I die... I wanted to say one last thing... Since It's my last chance to say it." He stuttered.

"What is that?"

"John Watson... You made me a better man. I don't think of myself as a high functioning Sociopath anymore. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for giving me a best friend." John said.

Sherock smiled, closed his eyes, and took his last breath.

* * *

**I really didn't want to do that. :( I'm sorry! I was thinking of making it worse than just getting hit in the chest but I was getting grossed out by just thinking about it. I'm glad with what it ended up as. **

**Also did you catch a little of Doomsday from Doctor Who in there? Someone wanted some Johnlock in this story but I only wanted to go as far as the show goes with it. This is what I came up with. :)**

**Vote for who you want out next and what Creature you want to come!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is not an actual chapter. I hate seeing these author notes when I read but I really needed to say this. **

**I'm really sorry but everyone (but 1) will have to die at some point. Sherlock and Hermione are really dead. I don't know how you can fake a death with all those real witnesses around you. So please don't tell me that you want all these people to stay alive because sadly only one of them can. :(**

** I'm sorry but I need more votes on who should die and not 3 people that you don't want to die or this story will never keep moving. If people won't vote I will just choose someone else that you may have voted to keep. **

**On that note I am still working on the next chapter and it should be done soon. Thank you for being patient! :)**


	7. Cold

**Almost 900 views! Thanks everyone for reading my story!**

**Please vote!**

**Also I am not going in order of the votes that I get. I am kind of doing it equally so someone from the same fandom doesn't die twice in a row. So if you have voted, don't worry because i will get to it! :)**

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a little writers block and I've also been pretty busy with school and work lately. But I won't be working all that much next week so i will have a lot of time to write! :) **

**Just one more thing before I start, I'm on season 2 of Supernatural! I love it so far! Now that I know a little more about them i will try to include them more. :D**

"John. Please we need to get out of here. The next creature is coming in 30 minutes." Mary said sadly.

"Why should I care? My best friend has died in front of me, again." John said angrily.

"You should care because I love you and I don't want to see you die." John sighed. He knew he couldn't just give up when Mary was still there for him.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Mary said looking at him sadly and kissing him on the lips before pulling him over to everyone else. John turned around again to see Sherlock's body being picked up and taken away.

"You okay?" Mary asked. John looked at Mary, nodded and straightening his shoulders then looked to the Doctor, "Let's go."

The Doctor nodded and they all started walking again.

"30 minutes until the next Monster and you haven't gotten very far!" Moriarty laughed over the arena.

"30 minutes until the next Monster and you haven't gotten very far!" Moriarty laughed over the arena.

"We need to come up with a plan." Sam said.

Sammy, no one makes plans anymore, they improvise." Dean said.

"That could just be us. Does anyone here make plans before going into a situation?"

"Nope. The Doctor improvises. He never actually thinks before going into a dangerous situation and getting people killed." Rory said annoyed.

"What about you guys?" Sam asked Harry and Ron.

"None of my plans actually work. We just get there and improvise because something usually goes wrong. Once we wanted to steal something back from a bank, we planned on just using a guard and then getting out of there using my invisibility cloak... Instead we rode out on a dragon." Harry said.

Everyone looked a Harry, trying to tell if he was serious or not. Once they decided that he was, they all started laughing uncontrollably for 5 minutes.

"Wow I needed that." John said finally controlling his laughter.

"We all needed that." Amy said smiling.

"Do you all seriously want to die? The creature is being released in 15 minutes and you have barely moved from the spot you were last!" Moriarty yelled out at them.

"Why are you trying to help us? Your the one who is releasing the creature!" John yelled dropping his smile.

"I'm not helping you. I just want the creature to have a good chase before catching one of you." Moriary said.

"Whatever." John said angrily.

"We need to get out of here. I don't know about all of you but i don't want to die just because i didn't even try to fight." Dean said.

Everyone agreed and started walking away. As they were walking Dean started thinking about something that had been bothering him ever since meeting John and Mary Watson. Dean looked over to Sam to see him staring at John and Mary too.

"You know something weird that Sammy and me noticed? Dean stated turning to look at the whole group."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Our parents' names were John and Mary also."

"That's really weird. What happened to them?" Mary asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to decide if they should tell them, they nodded.

"When I was exactly 6 months old our mother was pinned to the ceiling of my room and set on fire by a demon. This is the reason we are hunters. Our father raised us to kill monsters and any other sort of Supernatural creature." Sam said.

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Mary said.

"There's more. While we were hunting a few months back, our father came back. He had been searching for the demon. But the demon found us first. He caused us to get into a car crash that almost killed Dean. But Dean miraculously survived and I found our dad dead in another room of the hospital. We found out later that he made a deal with the demon to save Dean from dying, and instead killing him." Sam said sadly.

Amy had been listening the whole time. Once she was sure that Sam was done she walked up to them, looked them sadly in the eyes, and hugged both of them.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"I know what it feels like to loose a child. My daughter was kidnapped from me and the next time I saw her she had jumped time and was the same age as me. I never got to actually be a mother for her."

"That's horrible! No mother should have to go through not seeing their child grow up." Mary said sadly hugging Amy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have 5 minutes and we still haven't found a good spot to wait." The Doctor said.

"Why not right here?" Sam asked pointing to a wedge in the maze that could fit all of them.

"Perfect! Good job Sammy!" The Doctor said smiling.

"No one but Dean calls me Sammy." Sam said.

"Sorry. I won't call you that again." The Doctor said.

"Thank you."

As everyone piled into the space Moriarty's voice came back onto the microphone, "Ready or not the creature is coming! Hahahahahahahha!"

Once he had gotten off, they heard the door opening all the way from the beginning of the maze.

"I hope its something that can be killed easily," Dean said pulling out a shotgun.

"It's not." Harry said sadly.

"Oh no." Ron said.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Have you noticed how cold it's become?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"It means a Dementor is nearby." Ron said.

"What are Dementor's!?" John asked.

"They are monsters that can suck out your soul. But before they do that, they make you relive all the horrible things in your past. I have fought these things a lot. The first few times i was near them I actually fainted because of all the horrible things that have happened to me in the past. And it seems like you guys have had a lot worse things happen to you than what has happened to me." Harry said to everyone but mostly Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

"Is there a way to kill these things?!" Dean asked looking at Castiel and Sam.

"No one has found a way. But you can ward them off with a spell I learned when I was 13."

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Expecto Patronum. It creates a sort of guardian for you that keeps the Dementor away."

"Can you show us?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure. I could just use it too anyway before it gets close enough to make me too depressed." Harry said.

"Before you say your spell, I should warn you, I am only allowing each of you 3 spells to ward this Dementor off, then you have to deal with it on your own." Moriarty said over the microphone.

"Brilliant." Harry said sarcastically.

"That means we still have 6 though. I will show them, you need to save them for when it's closer." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ron said before getting into a stance and taking out his wand, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver Terrier came out of the end of Ron's wand and ran around everyone before running off to were the Dementor was.

"Amazing." Amy said smiling happily.

"Come on everyone. We need to keep walking. I don't want to get anywhere near that thing." Harry said worriedly.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Keep voting! :)**

**Also I don't usually do this but the person that gave me the idea of Dementor's was my little sister Alicia. She has been reading this story too and helping me out with it (While also yelling at me for who I kill off.) Thanks Alicia! :)**


End file.
